


How to Solve a Problem Ymir's Way

by cqwrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, post-fight sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqwrites/pseuds/cqwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir knows the best way to make up after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Solve a Problem Ymir's Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics for the fandom, and my first fic on AO3. Inspired by a prompt I received on tumblr.
> 
> Speaking of which, I have a tumblr. Well, I have a few, but the one I'll direct you to is http://cqsomethingdifferent.tumblr.com/. It's where I post my fic and moon over fictional lesbians. It's there if you wish to investigate.
> 
> Now on to the smut! Enjoy, loves.

“Christa…”

“No,” came the reply, soft and quiet from beneath a pile of blankets.

“Christa, I really shouldn’t have said that.” Ymir strode across the room and sat down next to the mass of blankets. “I mean, you know I had a point, but…”

“Ymir. Just shut up.” Christa peeked out from underneath a soft purple layer. “This isn’t an apology, you’re just being a dick again.” Ymir flinched a bit, but she knew Christa was right. She could be a dick sometimes.

Ymir signed. There was only one way to fix this. She wrapped her arms around the fuzzy mass that was Christa and nosed her way into the gap near Christa’s face. “I’m sorry, angel,” she whispered into Christa’s ear. “I’m sorry.” Ymir planted a line of kisses down the side of Christa’s neck. 

Christa turned her head. “That’s not going to fix any—” Ymir cut her off with a kiss. She felt Christa frown against her lips and pulled away. Oh, to hell with it, Christa thought. “Want to join me in the blankets?” she asked. Ymir grinned and let Christa wrap the blankets around the two of them. She kissed Christa again, slow and soft. Christa leaned into the kiss and rested her hands on Ymir’s thighs for balance. “You’re impossible to stay mad at,” Christa muttered.

“I know,” Ymir said with a smirk. That got Christa to pout, at which Ymir laughed. She pulled the small woman down on top of her, so that they were lying on the floor in a puddle of blankets. Christa propped herself up on her elbows and resumed kissing Ymir, tangling her fingers in the other girl’s thick, dark hair. Ymir’s hands trailed down Christa’s back and toyed with the hem of her shirt. “May I?” she asked. Christa grinned and sat up, raising her arms above her head to allow Ymir to pull off her shirt. Dropping the shirt to the floor, Ymir’s hands returned to Christa’s waist. She stroked her sides, ghosting warm fingers up and down Christa’s soft skin.

Then Christa noticed a feral look appear in Ymir’s eyes. She barely had time to register what was happening as Ymir whipped her bra off and flipped her over. Ymir was now leaning over Christa, kissing across her collarbones and moving warm, wet lips down to settle between her breasts. Ymir looked up at Christa and winked as she moved to the left and wrapped her lips around Christa’s erect pink nipple. Christa shivered and whimpered, her hands gripping at Ymir’s hair and back. She tugged at Ymir’s shirt. Ymir, realizing what Christa wanted, stripped off her own shirt and bra. Christa gazed lustily at Ymir’s chest. Her breasts were small and firm and covered in a dusting of freckles that were barely visible against her dark skin. Christa pulled Ymir back to her and kissed her, massaging a nipple with one hand and attempting to get past the waistband of Ymir’s pants with the other. 

They were both panting as Ymir moved down and crouched between Christa’s legs. She slowly tugged down Christa’s pants and leaned in to kiss Christa’s growing wetness through her panties. Christa moaned softly and nudged her hips forward. Ymir pressed wet kisses over Christa’s hips and snaked one hand up to trace the contours of Christa’s lips. “What do you want?” she murmured, making eye contact.

“Eat me,” Christa whispered, her blue eyes dark with desire. Ymir grinned wolfishly.

“Don’t mind if I do.” She tugged at Christa’s panties. Christa canted her hips upward and Ymir slid the wet panties down to Christa’s ankles. Christa propped herself up on her elbows. She wanted to watch. Ymir smiled at her one more time before lowering her gaze to the fine gold hairs and the soft rosy folds in front of her. Ymir loved going down on Christa, loved the way Christa would get louder and louder, the way she pulled her hair, the way she tasted. She nuzzled her nose in Christa’s hair and moved lower, ghosting her lips over Christa’s clit and opening her mouth to lick at Christa’s full, musky lips. Ymir lapped them apart and swiped her tongue over Christa’s entrance, drawing a gasp from Christa. 

Christa tightened her grip on Ymir’s hair and shivered. Those lips, that tongue… they felt so good. Ymir felt a pull at her scalp and delicately poked her tongue into Christa. She groaned into Christa and raked her fingers down the outside of Christa’s thighs. Christa shuddered and released Ymir’s hair only to grab one of Ymir’s hands and take a finger into her mouth. Ymir, having moved on to focus on Christa’s clit, outright laughed. “My angel is so impatient,” she crooned from between Christa’s legs. Christa didn’t reply, simply released Ymir’s hand. Ymir, licking circles around Christa’s clit, took the sloppily-wet finger and traced around Christa’s entrance.

Christa hummed when Ymir slipped her finger inside of her. She always felt so pleasantly full when Ymir fingered her. She tilted her hips to give Ymir better access and returned her hands to Ymir’s hair. Ymir began to suck at Christa’s clit, earning her a grunt that turned into a loud moan as Ymir crooked her finger up and stroked that soft, sensitive spot inside of her. Ymir sucked harder and flicked her tongue over Christa’s clit, causing her to squirm and gasp beneath her. Ymir was soaking her own pants by now, and moved her unoccupied hand down to rub harshly at herself through her pants. She slipped another finger into Christa and pressed upward with ferocity. 

“Ymir! Oh, shit, faster!” Christa cried. She kept one hand knotted in Ymir’s hair and began to stroke and pinch her nipples with the other. Ymir felt Christa begin to throb from the inside, and she sped up the thrusts of her fingers and groaned as she sucked and licked sloppily at Christa’s clit. “Ah! Ha, ohhh…” Christa gasped and came with a shuddering moan, her walls gripping Ymir’s fingers. Ymir slowly withdrew her fingers and rode Christa through her orgasm, licking thick stripes up and down Christa’s pussy. 

Christa sighed happily and looked to Ymir, who was busy licking off her fingers. She sat up and kissed Ymir, murmuring a content “I love you”. Ymir smiled and stood up, beckoning to Christa with an evil grin.

“Hey, you coming? It’s my turn.”


End file.
